Mentariku
by Angeliakitty5
Summary: Kehangatan di malam bersalju, bagaimana kisah Sasuke yang berhasil menemukan mentarinya? M-preg, boyxboy, do not judge!


**Mentariku**

Menerangkan : manga NARUTO milik masashi kishimoto

Peringatan : typo, ooc, dll

Aku melihatnya di pinggir jalan yang sedikit lenggang, ia berjalan terhuyung diikuti dua orang pria yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kulihat pria pria itu berusaha memegang tangannya, tapi sepertinya ia tak suka dengan perlakuan pria pria itu. Beberapa kali ia menepis tangan itu, menolak dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong salah satu di antara mereka hingga jatuh di atas salju tipis. Aku tidak begitu peduli, kulanjutkan lagi langkahku menuju mobil Ferrari hitam yang tak jauh terparkir di samping jalan setapak yang akan ia lewati. Belum sempat aku membuka pintu mobil, kehadirannya menarik perhatianku. Ia berjalan tergesa melewatiku, rambut pirang berantakannya bergoyang seiring ia melangkah, kulit kecoklatanya berkilau karena keringat, keringat? Saat salju sedang turun seperti ini? Meskipun aku juga bisa melihat uap hangat yang mengepul dari mulutnya ketika ia mengatur nafas. Mungkin karena suhu udara yang rendah, aku tidak begitu mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya, kupikir itu hanya aroma mentega yang dilelehkan karena beberapa saat lalu ia baru saja keluar dari toko roti yang letaknya persis bersebrangan dengan toko buku yang ku kunjungi. Sampai akhir nya aku mendengar suara bedebam keras diikuti dengan suara bentakan 'tidak mau!' berulang kali.

Kutolehkan kepala ku kebelakang, menghentikan niat ku untuk memasuki mobil yang siap mengantarku kembali ke apartemen yang ku tinggali. Sekali lagi aku melihatnya di sana, tersungkur di aspal bersalju tipis di atas lutut dan tangannya, sepertinya ia terpeleset. Kedua pria yang mengejarnya membantu ia berdiri, tapi lagi lagi tangan tangan itu ia tepis dengan keras. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan ku, tapi yang pasti kehadirannya membuat aku tidak bisa berpaling, mengirimkan perasaan sedikit tidak nyaman yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kakiku melangkah begitu saja, menghampiri mereka yang sekarang sedang berteriak entah membicarakan apa. Tapi seiring aku mendekat aku dapat mendengar salah satu pria dengan rambut nanas yang di kuncir keatas berkata cukup tenang meskipun dengan tampang malas malasan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menolak? Kami hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, ini cukup larut, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." Dari perkataan itu satu hal yang bisa kusimpulkan, sepertinya mereka bukan orang asing bagi si pemuda pirang.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, kalian terlalu menghawatirkanku. Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri!." Si pemuda pirang kembali membentak, suara nya sedikit melengking, membuatku mengerutkan alis tidak nyaman. Tapi harus kuakui aku tidak terlalu terganggu dengan itu, hanya saja sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat.

"Naru jangan keras kepala, kami hanya.."

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?." Aku bertanya, menghentikan ucapan pria berambut coklat. Mereka semua menatap ke arahku dan ternyata aku mengenali salah satu di antara mereka, sapphire yang menatapku berkilauan di terpa cahaya lampu yang remang remang, aku tidak tau bahwa aku sudah melewatkan keindahan yang menggoda dari sapphire itu. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak pernah melihat iris berwarna sapphire sebelumnya hanya saja miliknya lebih indah dari sapphire yang pernah kulihat, apa lagi jika di lihat dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat seperti ini.

"Siapa?" Si pria berambut nanas bertanya, ia melangkah ke depan menghampiriku. Seolah dia ingin berkata bahwa ia sedang melindungi kedua pria bertubuh mungil yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tuan?" Kedua pria yang mengejar si pirang menoleh bersamaan, tapi bukan ke arahku. Melainkan ke arah si pirang yang tadi memanggilku dengan panggilan tuan.

"Kau mengenalnya Naru?" Pria berambut coklat bertanya, yang di balasi anggukan oleh si pirang.

"Iya, dia pemilik toko buku tempat ku bekerja." Kedua pria itu menoleh, menatap ku dari atas kebawah. Menilai lebih tepatnya. Hei, apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan Dimata para bocah itu? Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli, perhatianku masih saja tertuju pada si pirang. Pipi Tan dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu sedikit merona, uap tipis mengepul dari bibir mungil berwarna pink alami yang sedikit terbuka. Aku tidak tau ia semenggoda itu, bahkan aku baru menyadari bahwa ia adalah naruto. Naruto yang aku kenal selalu menggunakan jaket orange kebesaran dengan penutup kepala yang selalu menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya, ia selalu menunduk setiap berpapasan denganku membuatku melewatkan sapphire jernih yang telah berhasil menghipnotisku. Aku tidak tau di balik jaket kebesarannya ia semanis ini.

"Oh, perkenalkan. Aku Kiba inuzuka dan dia Shikamaru Nara." Pria berambut coklat menjulurkan tangan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, pria yang cukup manis meskipun tidak semanis si pirang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sasuke uchiha." Aku menjabat tangannya, meski pandanganku tak lepas sedikitpun dari sapphire yang mulai menatap ku dengan malu malu. Dengan malu malu eh?

"Jadi?" Aku kembali bertanya, dan pria berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru menjelaskan. Mereka baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliah di salah satu rumah teman mereka yang bernama Choji, putra tunggal dari pemilik toko roti yang bersebrangan dengan toko buku milikku. Disana Naruto tidak sengaja meminum shochu milik ayah Choji yang berhasil membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit mabuk, dan saat mereka akan mengantar Naruto pulang ia menolak meskipun Shikamaru dan Kiba tetap bersikeras ingin mengantar karena keadaan Naruto yang berjalan saja sudah susah karena toleransi tubuhnya yang rendah akan alkohol.

"Ingin ku antar? Aku yakin kereta yang kalian bicarakan akan berangkat 10 menit lagi." Entah apa yang terjadi padaku malam ini, dengan mudahnya aku menawari seseorang yang belum lama ku kenal tumpangan. Tempat tinggal Naruto dan kedua rekannya memang tidak searah, butuh waktu limabelas menit bagi Kiba dan Shikamaru untuk sampai kerumah menggunakan kereta, sedangkan hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk Naruto mencapai rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki dari toko buku. Dan mereka tidak bisa menolak, Kiba yang tidak bisa menolak lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak ingin tidur bertumpuk di apartemen Naruto yang kecil, karena Kiba cukup sadar diri ia terlalu memakan banyak tempat ketika ia tidur dan Shikamaru menyetujuinya. Entah ada hubungan apa di antara mereka, kekasih sepertinya?

Salju turun lebih lebat selama perjalanan, sudah lima menit berlalu sejak aku menurunkan kedua teman Naruto di stasiun. Seharusnya sudah lima menit yang lalu juga aku memutar balik mobil ku untuk mengantar Naruto ke apartemen nya tetapi tidak ku lakukan, aku tidak ingin terjebak badai salju di tempat yang tidak ada penghangat ruangan nya. Dari ucapan Kiba beberapa saat lalu dapat ku simpulkan Naruto hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang belum tentu memiliki penghangat ruangan, dan menurut siaran radio yang kudengar selama perjalanan akan ada badai salju malam ini. Kedua hal itu yang membuat ku akhirnya membawa Naruto ke apartemen ku tanpa seijinnya, ia masih saja terlelap ia cukup tenang untuk seseorang yang sedang mabuk. Ia hanya membuka matanya sekilas, bergumam tentang jalan yang ia lihat di luar sana bukanlah jalan menuju apartemen nya dan aku hanya menjawab bahwa memang kami tidak akan ke sana melainkan ke apartemen ku, dan tanpa penolakan ia justru memejamkan matanya lagi. Entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Aku membaringkannya di tempat tidurku, membantu ia membuka pakaian nya yang basah karena keringat. Salju di luar sana mulai turun dengan lebat dari sebelumnya, bahkan angin mulai bertiup kencang, menerbangkan gorden yang memang sengaja tidak aku tutup. Dan lagi lagi aku mencium aroma manis yang sama seperti sebelumnya, ku pikir itu aroma yang berasal dari pakaian yang ia kenakan tapi ternyata aroma manis itu lebih menyengat saat aku membuka pakaian nya. Tubuhnya semakin berkeringat, nafasnya terengah, wajahnya semakin memerah dan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Saat ia membuka matanya, menatapku sayu dengan sapphire berkilau karena air mata yang menggenang, saat itu aku tau dari mana aroma manis itu berasal. Ia, seorang omega. Omega yang sedang dalam masa heatnya, bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang dan kenapa kedua temannya tidak memberitahuku tentang ini atau mungkin mereka juga tidak menyadari bila Naruto sedang berada dalam masa heat?. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, melangkah mundur perlahan sambil menutup Indra penciuman ku, aku tidak ingin lepas kendali apa lagi pada pegawai ku sendiri. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menyerangnya, menyetubuhi seseorang tanpa persetujuan rasanya bukan uchiha sekali, lagi pula di lihat dari manapun ia terlalu muda untuk menjadi teman tidurku.

Baru beberapa langkah aku menjauh dari tempat tidur, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Membuat pergerakan ku terhenti akan pesonanya. Tubuh mungil itu terengah, keringat meluncur mulus dari leher melewati perut ratanya dan berakhir di balik celana panjang yang masih ia kenakan. Sepertinya kewarasan ku sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, saat dengan seenaknya tubuh ku memberikan reaksi berbeda dengan peringatan yang menggema dalam kepalaku. tatapan sayu seperti memohon, panggilan tuan yang terdengar mengundang sukses membuatku mendorongnya kembali ketempat tidur. Ia tidak menolak saat kusentuh bibirnya dengan milikku, sedikit menekannya untuk mengetahui seperti apa reaksi yang ia berikan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, entah kesadarannya masih tersisa atau tidak. Yang pasti aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat menyentuhnya, perutku bergejolak hanya dengan memainkan lidahku dalam rongga mulutnya, mengajak Indra perasaanya berdansa. Ia menggeliat di bawah tubuhku, tanganku menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa pas dalam dekapanku. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus tidak juga berisi, timbunan lemak berada pada tempat yang seharusnya -dada dan bokong- aku mengelus perut ratanya membuat ia menggelinjang karena geli yang membuat lututnya tertekuk dan menekan kejantananku yang sudah menegang saat pertama kali ia mengundangku. Tidak biasanya adik kecilku bersemangat seperti ini, mungkin karena sudah dua Minggu belakangan aku tidak mempertemukannya dengan lubang hangat? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti aku melakukannya berkali kali, lebih lama dari saat aku melakukannya dengan para omega yang dengan senang hati menghangatkan ranjang ku tanpa ku minta. Aku suka saat Naruto mengerang, meneriakan namaku berkali kali saat kenikmatan kuberikan padanya bertubi tubi, membuatku meremang dari kepala sampai kaki, memberikan sensasi baru yang belum pernah kurasakan hanya dengan sebuah nama. Naruto membuatku hilang kendali, membuat ku melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku menumpahkan seluruh hasrat ku dalam tubuhnya.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah rambut pirang yang berantakan dan sapphire yang masih tersembunyi dalam kelopak kecoklatan. Aku mengelus wajah nya merasakan kembali kelembutan dari pipi gembil miliknya, aku sedikit terkejut melihat jejak air mata yang masih tertera, sepertinya tadi malam aku terlalu berlebihan melakukannya. Ku perhatikan kembali jejak jejak yang kutinggalkan ditubuhnya, terdapat banyak tanda kemerahan di bagian dada, perut, paha dan bokongnya dan juga bekas gigitan di sekitar puting dan pahanya jangan lupakan bekas sperma yang hampir mengering yang entah milik siapa, tapi yang pasti cairan kental yang keluar dari lubang hangatnya saat ia membalikan badan adalah milikku. Aku tidak merasa bersalah, mungkin kejadian tadi malam bisa dikatakan sebagai pemerkosaan tapi tak ada sedikitpun sesal yang kurasa, perasaan bahagia justru muncul saat aku kembali menelusuri tanda kepemilikan ku. Untungnya aku berhasil menekan hasrat ku untuk tidak menggigit lehernya, aku tidak ingin terikat, memiliki hubungan seperti itu hanya akan merepotkan. Aku merasakan adik kecil ku kembali bersemangat saat aku memandang Naruto terlalu lama, tidak ingin kejadian semalam terulang lagi akhirnya aku memutuskan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi sekaligus menuntaskan urusanku yang belum selesai. Sial, seorang uchiha bermain solo di pagi hari? Yang benar saja!. Sepertinya Naruto akan membawa pengaruh buruk padaku.

#

Aku berjalan ke dalam kamar dengan handuk yang melekat di pinggang, gerakan tanganku yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut terhenti saat aku tidak menemukan Naruto di tempat tidur. Ia cukup kuat untuk pemuda bertubuh mungil mengingat permainan panas kami tadi malam. Aku berjalan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia tinggalkan. Tapi ia tidak meninggalkan apapun, membuat sedikit perasaan tak suka muncul dalam benakku entah karena apa, apa karena ia pergi begitu saja? Atau karena ia tidak meninggalkan pesan? sepertinya ia marah kepadaku. Meskipun cepat atau lambat kami pasti akan bertemu lagi, ingat aku adalah pemilik toko buku tempatnya bekerja, aku akan mengajaknya bicara dan minta maaf saat kami bertemu nanti.

Itu yang aku pikirkan, tapi setelah lima hari berlalu ia tidak masuk kerja. Alamat yang ia tinggalkan saat melamar pekerjaan sudah tidak ia tempati, nomor telepon yang ia cantumkan tidak bisa dihubungi, ia bahkan tidak memberikan surat pengunduran diri atau menghubungi pekerja lain di toko buku. Saat aku membeli roti untuk berbasa basi hanya untuk bertemu dengan temannya Choji, tentu saja untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Naruto dengan beralasan karena ia tidak masuk kerja belakangan ini dan Choji pun tidak tau dimana Naruto, ia belum bertemu dengannya sejak terakhir kali Naruto berkunjung kerumahnya, Naruto bahkan tidak menghubunginya. Ia menghilang begitu saja, kuyakin ia sedang menghindari ku. Meskipun hanya berselang lima hari, meskipun aku berkata tidak ingin memiliki hubungan serius, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang mengabaikan ku.

(つ≧▽≦)つ


End file.
